Regan H. Garrett
Backstory Regan became an orphan very shortly after his birth, both of his parents having been murdered. When he turned 11, he ran away from his orphanage, becoming a thief. He was found by a bounty hunter, who became his mentor and she trained him in the use of various weapons (mostly guns) and by the time Regan turned 14 he was already adept at using a sniper rifle. At 15, he became a bounty hunter himself. When he was 21, he got a huge offer - $100,000,000 for capturing Draven M. Collett . Regan took the offer, finding Draven a couple of weeks later, who was fighting someone who caught Regan's eye - Madelyn Kimber. Though Regan had no magical or elemental abilities, he made himself a formidable foe to Draven, managing to electrocute him by surprise. Regan held off Draven long enough to let Madelyn get to safety. Shortly afterwards, Draven ran off, leading Regan to believe he had won. However, that wasn't the case... Draven had recognised the symbol on Regan's collar, which was the symbol of his mentor... Regan went to Madelyn to see if she was okay, and fortunately she wasn't seriously injured. As he was a bounty hunter, Regan had to persue Draven for the money... He told Madelyn that if she'd ever need him, she knows where to find him... Regan tracked Draven down, only to find he had killed his mentor... Regan attacked Draven in a rage, and was almost killed, losing a leg to him... Draven, thinking Regan would die from his wounds, left him to die... But Regan was saved by a certain someone... Madelyn helped him, tending to his wounds and making him a new prosthetic leg. After admitting to her he loved her, Regan gave up bounty hunting for a while, in order to spend more time with Madelyn. The two got into a one night stand, getting Madelyn pregnant with their child Ethan. Around this time they also adopted Natalie Kimber, who was only a year older than Ethan. However, Madelyn disappeared a few years after Ethan's birth, leaving Regan to his children. Not long after, he ran out of money, returning to his bounty hunting, occasionally stealing as well to provide for his children and himself, though failing miserably and ultimately abandoning them, almost as if he had forgotten about the children, and Madelyn... Personality Regan is extremely shady, if not dodgy and a frequent liar. He is quite selfish, having abandoned his children for his own personal gain. Appearance Regan has short, tousled reddish blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a long dark grey coat and a dark red conical hat. He also wears a matching red mask (matching the ones the ninja wore in season 4) along with red goggles. Under his coat he wears silver armour on top of his light grey shirt and dark grey pants. His left leg is a metal prosthetic one due to his battle with Draven. Regan is also very tall, standing at 6'4". He also wears jet boots to allow him to (temporarily) fly. Abilities Although Regan does not have any magical or elemental abilities, he is very adept at using various weaponry. See below for more. Weapons * Twin Pistols - Regan's main weapons are his pistols (which he actually stole from someone he killed during a mission) * Sniper Rifle '''- In his missions, Regan will usually take a sniper rifle with him, for, sniping... (Duh XD) * '''Dagger - Just a plain dagger for close combat situations... Relationships * Unnamed father - Father (unknown) * Unnamed mother - Mother (possibly deceased) * Melissa T. Kimber - Older sister in-law * Madelyn Kimber - Ex-girlfriend (missing) ** Natalie Kimber - Adoptive daughter ** Ethan Kimber - Son * Paige Kimber - Younger sister in-law Category:Characters In Need of Development Category:Characters Category:Male